1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a light reflectometer. In particular, this invention is for a reflectometer that permits a direct measurement of absorptivity, .alpha., of a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, absorptivity, .alpha., has been guessed at or measured under laboratory conditions. There is no previous way of making a direct measurement of a surface in field conditions at any given time. No previously portable devices for measuring reflectivity and absorptivity are known.